


Things Change

by dearjayycee



Series: Volleyball Homos [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't realize they are gay, let alone dating until way after the fact. And it fits them just fine. </p><p>Sure there are some hick-ups in the process but with them, nothing less was to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series and they don't all really go together they are just like in the same universe. This is the main story of the series. I am not sure when it will update. But eh.. I will try not to leave cliffhangers and end the chapters in satisfying places.

 

There was a lot of things Kageyama hated, from math class to losing a game. There were many things, probably more than he could count. There were only a few things that he could say he liked. The way a volleyball felt in his hand and the smell of stale gym air after hours of practice. Sweat heavy on his brow. Muscles aching.

 

But then there was Hinata. Honestly, he wasn’t sure about him. The jury was still out on that one. Some days the way the kid smiled after hitting one of his spikes, hand red and hair wild, made something inside of himself flutter. Others, like when Hinata was smiling at the Nekoma setter, it made him want to rip his hair out.

 

So now having Hinata walking beside him, bike off to his side, how Kageyama felt was somewhere in between. The kid was babbling on and on about something that Kageyama couldn’t fully follow because of his bastardization of the Japanese language. He was pretty sure it had to do with the move Noya had been trying to teach him earlier. But there was something about the way the light was hitting his hair, making it shine like gold. And Kageyama hated him in that moment, the way his stomach leaped, heart pounding like he and just run laps.

 

Kageyama couldn’t help as he pushed the kid away from his side, he was far too close. Making his skin itchy and hot.

 

“Bastard!” Hinata yelled as his hip knocked against his bike causing it to tumble to the ground, clanging against the pavement. He picked it up quickly glaring with cheeks red from anger. Kageyama hated it.

 

And it all drove him mad, the way the kid then spent the rest of their trip home farther from Kageyama than earlier. Too far away, leaving him cold. Kageyama loathed these feelings. How everything he seemed to do was wrong. He was never satisfied with anything. And it drove him insane.

 

Parting with Hinata was always the best and worst. Finally able to get the stupid kid away from him but feeling conflicted for wanting to run after Hinata. It never failed. The soaring feeling as the sun made everything around them light up only to have to turn and head home the next.

 

Spending the rest of the day, mother and father laughing with each other, as Kageyama sat around, picking at his food and homework before heading to sleep. This is how it went everyday.

 

Sleepless night, tossing and turning, restless, with dreams of sneakers squeaking against waxed courts. The slam of volleyballs hitting hard surfaces. Dreams of nationals and beyond. Hinata always at his side. Ever present. Then he would wake, uneasy and still tired, to have soggy cereal. Mother wishing him good luck while telling him, jokingly, not to beat up the other kids.

 

She didn’t have to get up so early in the morning. Hell she was probably still half asleep as she sat at the table but she never failed to spend the morning with him. Kageyama knew it was mostly his fault. Most of his time was spent at school, morning practice, afternoon practice and after-afternoon practice with Hinata. Most of his time was spent away from home and since he was her only child he understood on some level how she missed him.

 

But he couldn’t help it he breathed volleyball. It was the air in his lung or whatever that stupid saying was. He knew it was an obsession, something always on his mind. And since he had joined the Karasuno team, that also meant Hinata, it was alway on his mind. The only person to ever hit one of his quicks. It wasn’t like with Asahi or any of the other spikers where he had to work to meet them. No. Hinata meet him at his own game. And it was wonderful.

 

He caught a glimpse of orange hair, and he was off running. Feet pounding and lungs struggling for air at the sudden mad dash. Kageyama was running full speed, Hinata at his side, not even a step behind. They pushed each other bodies full force.

 

And once they finally reached the front door of the court they both declared, “I won.” The smile on Hinata’s face dropped, turning into a scowl as he started to argue. Kageyama ignored it in favor of heading to the club room to change. Normally first years wouldn’t have a key to it but after months of arriving early for practice Sugawara had somehow convinced the captain to give them a spare, and of course Kageyama was the one in charge of it because they all knew Hinata would have lost it.

 

So Hinata still at his heels he opened up the club room, Hinata still going on about how “Stupid Kage I won fair and square!” Kageyama just huffed and continued on, pulling off his school clothes, trying to ignore Hinata, who was now dancing around the room half dressed. Really the kid got too excited about the thought of practice. Well, Kageyama itched to play too so he was a bit of a hypocrite, whatever.  

 

They practiced long and hard, sweat freely dripping down their brows, yells of toss to me and stupid Hinata filling the air. It was comfortable in a way it shouldn’t be. Easy. Soon the rest of the team had showed up. Everyone working in pairs, trying to help each other with weaknesses. This was how they worked, everyday. Long and hard, only taking a break to go to class.

 

At lunch Hinata came and meet Kageyama in his class, bento in hand along with his volleyball. This was how it went. Kageyama grumbling about how he didn’t want to spend time with Hinata when the truth was he did. Liked eating lunch with the kid who had absolutely no manners and ended up talking with food in his mouth. Though Kageyama wouldn’t lie Hinata got him talking as well. Both rushing to get their food down so they had more time to throw around the ball. Almost competing and ending up almost choking on their food.

 

They quickly got to practice,  receive after receive trying to get Hinata to where he wasn’t completely useless when not spiking. The kid begging the whole time for just one toss. Kageyama finally let him have it right before the bell rang. Hinata hit it hard, causing it to bounce away and he was running after it. Kageyama just turned and walked back to class.

 

After school was over he headed over to the gym, changing in the club room. Nishinoya and Tanaka going on and on about something or another. Really he didn’t pay them much attention and he honestly didn’t think most of the rest of the team did either.

 

The thing he was paying attention to was the fact that his partner was still not here, Kageyama was taking his time. Slow to get undressed and dressed. Waiting. Hinata still hadn’t shown up and Kageyama was worried. More so for the fact that at this moment he had no one else to practice with. Well yeah he did but he preferred to do it with Hinata. They were in-sync and it was a calming feeling. So yeah he was worried. But it was only because he couldn’t practice.

 

They all left for the court, Daichi going over what they needed to work on today, as he did everyday. By now they could pretty much predict what he was going to ask of them. They all spread up, stretching sore muscles that had become tight after morning practice. Kageyama was trying to reach his toes when a less than gentle push from behind finally gave him what he needed to grab the underside of his feet.

 

Hinata was saying how sorry he was for being late, and that the teacher had held him back to talk about his last horrible test grade while pushing on Kageyama’s shoulders. Forcing his body forward. He could see Hinata’s legs from where he sat in the V of his body. His stomach fluttered and he blamed it on the fact he was bent in half and obviously crushing his insides. Hinata’s warm hand’s against his back burnt him. Leaving the warmth running through him for the rest of practice.

 

Sugawara was currently working on setting for Hinata, so that he got a feel for it. And because Kageyama was more concentrated on the orange ball of energy bouncing all over the place than what he was currently doing, Asahi completely missed his toss. And it wasn’t Asahi’s fault, he apologised anyways and it made Kageyama more angry than it should have. The rest of his tosses were perfect if not a bit forceful.

 

By the end of practice his anger had stewed to a boil. He tore through the locker room, getting ready to leave as fast as humanly possible. The rest of the team seemed to realize he was in a horrible mood and was avoiding him for the most part. Except for Hinata. Of course. Who kept bugging him about why he was being a “pissy bastard.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kageyama yelled as he stomped out of the room, door slamming behind him. The cold air hit him like a slap and suddenly he came back to himself. How stupid his anger had been as well as his outburst. Really it had been childish. He sighed before heading over to the bike rack to wait for Hinata.  

 

It wasn’t long before the kid came running out, looking a mess like he had got dressed in a hurry and was trying to catch up with Kageyama. His suspicions were confirmed when the shock was obvious on Hinata’s face. Eyes and mouth wide when he spotted his partner. That hit harder with Kageyama about how stupid he had been earlier.

 

But that was something he would never say out loud.

 

They started to head home. Silently walking together, side by side as always. The sound of old bike chains screaming to be oiled.

 

Kageyama hated this, how stiff the atmosphere felt when he was used to the comfort Hinata’s presence usually meant. Hated how the kid was trying to be sneaky and steal glances like he was worried if he got caught Kageyama would yell at him. It was wrong. And honestly he wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, all he knew was it did. And that he had caused it and need to fix it.

 

Sure, he just come right out and say sorry, but that wasn’t what him. So when they passed by the Ukai store he quickly ran in. Grabbed two meat buns and shoved one into Hinata’s hands, eye’s trained on the ground. Too nervous to look up and see if he was understood.

 

He was.

 

They continued walking. Hinata jabbering on, food stuffed in his mouth. And everything was back to normal and Kageyama felt like he could breath again.

 

-.X.-

 

Today was going to be a good day, Hinata could feel it in his very being. His mom had cooked his favorite breakfast and he had been the first to shower so that he got warm water. He didn’t even fall once on the way to school. So he couldn’t help the smile that was nearly splitting his face in two or the spring in his step. It was one of those days where he felt light as a feather. Like if he wanted to he might be able to fly.

 

It was so gwaaaa!

 

“Kageyama!” He yelled, jumping from his bike at the rack and running as fast as his legs could carry him, Kageyama only a few steps behind. Both already out of breath from the sudden start off.

 

He couldn’t help but smile, his partner at his side, everything was right. And once again the day proved to be going his way as he beat Kageyama by merely a step. Flinging his fists in the air as he let out a victory cry. “You lose stupid Bakayama!”

 

“Shut up idiot! You cheated.” There was no heat behind his words and Hinata felt like he was floating. Body weight almost nothing as he bounced his way up to the clubroom to change. “And breakfast this morning was amazing! Everything was perfect and just ugh.”

 

Kageyama was silent, pulling his shirt of his head and Hinata couldn’t help but stare, face heating up, envy building low in his gut. He had accepted back in middle school that he probably wasn’t going to get taller or that his muscles would never be bulging. He had gotten over that disappointment. But seeing Kageyama half naked brought it back. That need to touch what he couldn’t have.  Wishing to be taller with all his might. Long legs and arms, wrapped in tight muscles. He wanted it so bad.

 

He sighed and took his own clothes off, hiding his body suddenly overly self-conscious. Chest red and palms sweaty. Kageyama looked over and Hinata wanted to beg him to look away.

 

“Are you okay? You’re quiet?” Kageyama’s eyebrows were furrowed making a ridiculous face and making Hinata automatically relax.  He smiled waving off his partner and getting back to getting in his practice clothes.

 

He hummed as he skipped his way to the gym, Kageyama mumbling about how it was too fucking early to be this sunny. Hinata didn’t care, he was having a great day. And Kageyama was willing to toss to him right away! They spent all morning doing that. And Hinata was just on cloud nine. “Toss to me Kage, toss to me!” He yelled as he sprinted around the court, jumping without thinking and the ball always hit his hand. Palm red.  

 

“Shut up Hinata! Who else would I be tossing to?” Once again there was no heat behind his words but Hinata could tell he was getting a bit peeved. He couldn’t help it tough. The feeling of flying, or trust he got when Kageyama tossed to him was something he never wanted to let go of. Something he cherished and wanted to keep all to himself.

 

“Asahi...Tanaka? Daichi?” Hinata’s head tilted to the side. Confused.

 

“No one else is here idiot.” He scoffed before tossing the ball in the air, letting Hinata hit it on his own this time. The challenge that came with aiming his swing perfectly. Balling slamming against the other side of the court. “Plus they can’t meet me on the same level you can…”

 

“Kage! Are you blushing?” Hinata was surprised by the flush high on his partner's cheeks. It was probably just from running around but Hinata couldn’t help but hope that with Kageyama’s nice words meant that he was starting to relax. He always seemed way too uptight. It seemed like a waste of energy in his mind.

 

“Shut up,” He scoffed before turning back to the door, the rest of the team was coming in. Tanka storming the court, Kageyama quickly throwing him a toss which he hit full force, shouting before almost ripping off his shirt only to have Daichi stop him before he got a chance.

 

They went on, Sugawara instructing Kageyama on his tosses, surprisingly he took it in stride, soaking in all the information his senpai could give him like a sponge. The change in his partner’s attitude was like night and day from the person Hinata first meet him.

 

He now knew he had weaknesses and wanted to fix them.

 

And it kind of shocked Hinata, how much even a genius like Kageyama still had to learn. Not that Hinata would admit that genius part to him out loud. It would just go to the other's head.

 

Ever since their crushing defeat to Aobajōsai it had been hard for them to get back on their feet. Regain their confidence and now, after many many days of hard training, days and days of sore muscle, bruises and frustration. They had started to regroup. Work as a team again. Fluid in their movements.

 

Hinata had missed it.

 

The ease they all had together, it had been tense. So now together, rotating positions and helping each other out. Yells of encouragement ringing through the air. Even the jackass Tsukishima was easing up on his normal torments. It was good.

 

“Bakayama! Toss to me!” Hinata screamed, running up the side of the court and swinging blindly. The ball was already there, hitting his palm and falling to the other side of the net, Nishinoya shouting, “Mine!” and hitting it to Suga who set it up for Asahi to spike. It was smooth. Like water.

 

Practice ended way sooner than he would like, but then again he knew if he could he would spend all day on the court. So he was a little bias.

 

The team started to leave the court, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to be the last two in the gym. “Come on! Just one more toss!”

 

“It’s time to leave idiot.” Kageyama started to walk towards the door.

 

Hinata couldn’t help the pout of his lower lip, he wasn’t satisfied yet. “Please.” Kageyama stopped in his tracks, turning quickly. This was his cue to take off, running with everything he had. Feet slapping against the floor and hair flying around his face. He jumped, body soaring through the air as his hand came down hard to hit the volleyball. It fit perfectly in his hand. Barely there for a second and then hitting the floor.

 

He started to fall to the floor and he silently cursed gravity. But he couldn’t. Hinata knew that, he sighed, before turning, smile wide, “Thank you, Kageyama.”

 

Kageyama started to blush, which was shocking. He then looked down and mumbled, “idiot” before heading to the changing room. Only pausing at the door to look back and see if Hinata was on his way.

 

He was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like it! Also read the other story in this series that is Oikawa/Iwaizumi! There will be other side stories with other pairings too!


End file.
